


Celebrity Cunts with Anna Kendrick

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Celebrity Cunts [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Augmentation, Cum Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Farting, Fisting, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Anna Kendrick is kidnapped and forced to participate in a pervertedly dark web reality show.
Series: Celebrity Cunts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881523
Kudos: 23





	Celebrity Cunts with Anna Kendrick

The following is a story request featuring Anna Kendrick. Obviously, none of it ever happened. The story is pretty extreme and includes all of the following: bestiality, watersports, scat, rape, torture, oral, anal, and vaginal sex, fisting, breast augmentation, fingering, violence, lesbian sex and other stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
  
Anna sighed deeply, hurling herself upon her lush, massive, bed, with its warm, down comforters. Her joints ached dully, and she was sure her makeup would leave stains, but the slight actress was just to tired to care. She'd been so sure the social distancing COVID-19 had demanded would give her a break from her grueling press and promotion schedule. In reality, all it had done was make Anna her own press manager, camerawoman, stylist, makeup artist, and line producer. She had just gotten off the air with Conan O'Brian. They'd had a long talk about Trolls and the Trevor project. She'd been witty, relatable, adorable, and funny, but all she wanted to be now was asleep. Anna was barely taller than five feet, so the enormous bed seemed to swallow her whole. She didn't bother with removing her stylish black dress, but kicked off her heels, shut off the lights and wrapped herself up with her last bit of strength.  
  
"Cute, little, whore's finally asleep," a voice whispered in the dark.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed since Anna fell into her bed, and the dark voice gave way to a quick, light, step. The intruder's slick, black, bodysuit barely made a sound as he closed the distance between himself and Anna. Night vision goggles allowed his eyes to pierce the darkness and locate the actress's famous face. Moving in beside it, he tore open a packet and placed it under her nose, releasing an odorless mist that slowed Anna's breathing, pushing her into an even deeper slumber. Without another word, he tossed the small woman over his shoulder and was gone without a trace.  
  
Anna exhaled softly, sighed, and rolled over, stretching a bit and letting out a groggy, little, yawn. Lazily, her warm, blue, eyes slid open to reveal a hazy world all around her until the actress gave each one a gentle rub. Anna was perfectly content, feeling, warm, cozy, and well rested, She began to wonder if she could stay in bed for the rest of the day. But the moment her surroundings came into focus, she sat bolt upright, a sharp chill tearing down her spine.  
  
"Hi, Anna," a voice said. It was young and eager. "Anna turned toward it immediately, nearly falling off her narrow cot in the process. "Good morning, sleepyhead. We're gonna have a lot of fun today," it continued.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded at once, before she realized she was addressing a kid. He was tall, thin, and mousy, with dingy, brown, hair in a bowl cut and round glasses over his big, black, eyes.  
  
"I'm Tyler," he replied brightly. "I'm your biggest fan. That's why I brought you to my playroom."  
  
"This is a jail cell," she corrected him, getting unsteadily to her feet. "How did I get here?" she demanded to know. "You can't be a day over fourteen, kid. How'd you get me past security and out of my house?"  
  
"Oh, that was my dad. He just sent someone over. You wouldn't know him, but he's a huge investor. Especially in Hollywood. Pretty much all the studios owe him, so he does what he wants. Dad says he's financed your whole movie career. I told him I wanted to play with you, and here you are."  
  
"But, Tyler, that's kidnapping," Anna replied, trying to sound like a mom instead of a woman roiling with craven fear.  
  
She didn't doubt the little kid's story for a second. There was the convincing evidence of the cell she was in. On top of that, Hollywood was full of incredibly dark stories. Things like striking animators being threatened by the mafia and Judy Garland and her mother getting molested. And then there were people like Harvey Weinstein. As she gazed about her, Anna's heart began to riot within her chest. No one knew where she was, and no one was likely to know for some time. Literally anything could happen to her.  
  
"It's not kidnapping, Anna," Tyler replied with a smile. "If you don't want to play with me I'll let you out and show you how to get to the door."  
  
"You're kidding," Anna replied, unable to stop herself from hoping she could run back to her own bed before things got worse.  
  
"Nope. And there's a Jeep that'll take you back. You just have to drive about six hundred miles through the desert around this place, and it's about a hundred and twelve degrees outside. So long as you don't get lost or heat exhaustion you'll be home in a day or so. So, do you wanna play with me like a good, little, slut, or take your chances in the desert?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Anna sighed heavily, holding up her hands in surrender. She was smart enough to know the desert was suicide. "I thought you said you liked me.”  


“I do!” Tyler replied. “But you’re a cockteasing, little, slut with a very cute ass whose been begging for a nasty ass fuck for years. So now you're gonna get it from your number one fan!”  
  
So saying, the boy touched a button on a nearby panel, and with an electric whir, the door of Anna’s cell slipped open.  
  
“Get on your knees, you stupid cunt, and crawl over here!” Tyler ordered. Anna did not move an inch.  
  
Tyler stared at the woman with a smug, little, smile, taking in the peach colored yoga pants she wore under her dress, the naked fear in her wide, blue, eyes, and her disheveled, light brown hair. Without a word, he got up from the bench he was sitting on, grabbed a police issue taser, and walked toward Anna resolutely.  
  
“Tyler, no!” Anna cried in tones of pure horror. “Look, I’m s-s-orry!” she stammered shakily, quickly falling to her knees.  
  
“Too late now,” Tyler chuckled as she haphazardly crawled to him. He felt his cock twitch as he took aim at her back.  
  
“You don’t have to tase me!” the desperate star replied pleadingly. “I’m-I’m on my knees like a good, little,...s-s-slut!” she continued, forcing the last word out like something bitter. “Please AAAAAAHHHHGGGHHHH she screamed, collapsing on the floor.  
  
Convulsions ran through her entire body and she spasmed on the floor as her muscles locked up. Pain like a red hot pitchfork was tearing through her and a spreading, wet, feeling of warmth consumed her crotch.  
  
“The dumb cunt pissed herself!” Tyler chuckled heartily, giving Anna a second zap.  
  
“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!” she shrieked deafeningly, writhing in pain and her piss puddle. Still laughing, the boy walked over and detached the nodes.   
  
“The next time I say do something and you don’t,” Tyler informed her slowly, “I’ll strip your ass naked and shove you out in the fucking sun. I gave you a choice, and you decided to stay. That means you do what you’re fucking told!” he yelled, giving Anna a swift kick in her pissy twat.  
  
As she let out a pathetic yelp, Tyler pulled her up on her knees. Anna was unsteady for a moment, but she soon regained her balance. Her muscles were still tighter than normal, and she was in agony. Tears stained her face, and the smell of her piss filled her nose.  
  
“Dirty fucking piss whore,” Tyler spat, unzipping his jeans. “Now we’re gonna play together just like I said. I’m gonna shove this down your throat,” he grunted, fishing out a foot of thick cockmeat. “And I’m not going to have any more trouble with you, am I?”  
  
Anna rapidly shook her head ‘no’.  
  
“I asked you a question, bitch!” Tyler growled, backhanding her hard. The slap was so forceful it nearly knocked Anna to the ground.  
  
“No, Tyler,” she whimpered instantly. “I won’t be any more trouble. I swear!”  
  
“Good,” Tyler sneered, seeing his victim’s eyes widen at the massive tool he was brandishing. “Open up, you little cumrag, and if you bite me, Dad’s men will blow your fucking brains out.”  
  
Anna had no intention of biting the enormous prick that was suddenly forcefully slammed into her mouth. It was bigger than anything she had ever sucked before, and the rigid monster stretched her lips painfully. She began to choke at once as the unwashed flesh blocked her airway and spit began dribbling down her chin when the boy pulled back. Each thrust threatened to knock Anna’s head off her shoulders and her eyes rapidly reddened and stung with tears. So far, only about six inches of Tyler had made it inside her. That’s when he seized her head and started pistoning viciously.  
  
“Wider, you stupid cock slot! Get it open wider! Yeah, bitch! Choke on this monster!” he grunted, shoving her head down hard. Anna gagged horribly as snot bubbles shot out of her nose and the bulge of Tyler's cock became visible in her throat. “That’s still just half, you pissy fucking cock slave! You’re gonna take every inch!”  
  
He yanked his meat out and savagely snatched Anna’s hair, eliciting an ear-piercing scream. With her mouth wide open, he rammed his dick home, forcing out ropes of spit and all the air in Anna’s lungs. The woman’s entire lower face was covered in snot, tears and saliva as Tyler’s cock pitilessly raped the back of her throat. He had eight inches in, and he could actually feel the tip of his cock sliding into his rape toy’s esophagus  
  
“Deeper, cunt! he growled, shoving her head towards his groin with all his might.  
  
It bobbed up and down at a furious pace as gagging noises echoed throughout the room. The boy had ten inches in Anna’s throat now so that three inches of his monster were lodged in her windpipe. With one last, mighty shove, Tyler got the rest in and he could feel her throat spasming wildly around his cock. He ground her nose into his rank pubic hair, punching her in the back of the head before slamming it in her throat balls deep thrice more.  
  
Anna was turning blue and flailing wildly, certain she was going to pass out in a moment or two, but Tyler pulled out at that very moment and smacked his meat hard across Anna's face. The moment air filled her lungs again, a torrent of vomit gushed out of her mouth.  
  
“Yeah, that shit’s perfect!” he cried, shoving her face right in the rancid mess. “Slurp it up! Guzzle your puke, you stupid shit!”  
  
Anna could be heard quietly sobbing between long, loud slurps of her acidic vomit. The taste of her throw up was incredibly foul, but the smell that was tearing through her nose was somehow worse. And worse still than that was the force with with Tyler snatched down her yoga pants. Much of the piss still clung to the fabric but the boy didn’t seem to give a shit. He simply plowed his teenage fuckpole to the hilt in Anna’s ass.  
  
“Fuck yes, Anna, you fucking cocktease! Take it up your damn shit sewer!”  
  
The scream that tore out of Anna's throat shook the walls of the playroom and echoed throughout the building. Tyler jack-hammed his rigid tool balls deep, delighting in the extreme tightness of the hole that clenched it. The scream broke off into tearful wailing, which only served to turn Tyler on even more. He forced himself in still more cruelly, actively trying to make her suffer as much as possible. But just as Anna started to believe her ass was on fire, something happened that made the boy’s nutsack tighten at once.  
  
The unmistakable odor of shit reached his nostrils, and he looked down to see that his cock was thickly coated with it. His cock had been churning the shit in Anna’s butthole so that the hole and taint were plastered with it and two thin streams were running down her legs. When the smell reached Anna, she puked a second time causing her entire body to ache in the process. Tyler slammed her face in the puke, wiping the floor with it and loudly demanding that she swallow every drop. As he did this, he jammed his meat in her asshole one last time and began to spray cum into her colon as he grunted loudly.

It was a full minute before Tyler finally stopped spurting cum and yanked his still hard cock out of Anna. Her ass gaped wide open for several moments, as wide as a soda can, before slowly closing once again. The actress was barely containing her composure. Nothing even remotely close to this had ever happened to her before. She was very weak, but she remained on all fours as Tyler fetched a beer stein and put it underneath her ravaged ass.  
  
“Push, bitch! Push it all out now!”  
  
Anna acted on instructions at once, and a pint of light brown sludge filled the glass. Half of it was the girl’s own waste, but the other half was Tyler’s enormous load of cum. When the glass was full, he pressed the foul concoction to her lips.  
  
“Drink it, shitwipe,” he ordered quietly.  
  
Anna’s face registered revulsion, but remembering the taser, she forced in down in three hard gulps.  
  
“Now clean my cock,” he said, ramming his waste covered pole balls deep in one thrust.  
  
Anna had no other choice. She sucked as hard as she could, licking off the thick paste of shit as her aggressor plowed her throat. It took a full minute, but in that time, she forced it down her throat, leaving Tyler’s rod spotless. All that remained were a few chunks below his cockhead. Anna deftly licked those up without being told.  
  
“Good girl,” Tyler said at last, almost sweetly. He petted her like a dog. “That’s enough for one day.”  
  
Anna Kendrick was lifted off the ground and deposited on the cold, stone, floor of her cell. Yesterday she had been a world famous star. Today she was a violated sex slave covered in filth.  
  
When Anna awoke the next morning she discovered she had pissed and shat on herself in her sleep. There was a large tub waiting full of nicely warmed water, a loofah, and a bar of soap. Also to hand were two towels, a comb, toothpaste, shampoo and a sausage and egg biscuit. Famished, Anna devoured the food at once and diligently set to cleaning herself up. Fifteen minutes later she was neat as a pin, wrapped in a towel, and sitting on her cot. She felt miserable and terrified but the wash had done her the trick of making her feel like a human being again.  
  
Moments later, four men in white overalls came into her cell. Anna started horribly, but none of them seemed to notice her. Two quickly took charge of the washtub, moving it out of the room, and the other two rapidly cleaned up her mess. In under five minutes, they were gone, and the room smelled of potpourri. She'd wanted to thank them, but her voice had caught in her throat so she sat, trying not to think of anything. She was starting to drift off when a new set of footsteps put Anna on full alert.  
  
She looked up at her cell’s entrance, expecting to see Tyler there, ready and eager to rape her again. Instead, a short, winsome, Asian woman came into view. Her hands were folded on the skirt of her plum suit, while her round face was draped in very pretty, black, hair. She was fully three inches shorter than Anna and she wore a small, sad, very beautiful, smile.  
  
“Good morning, Anna,” she began quietly. “Please call me Mina. I’m going to be your guide today. Did you enjoy your bath?”  
  
“Yes,” Anna replied, watching Mina intently. Nothing about the woman inspired fear.  
  
“I am glad,” said Mina simply. “Will you let me kiss you, Anna? Please?”  
  
The actress was surprised. It sounded like a request. But after yesterday, Anna would not have dared to refuse. Wordlessy, she stood and walked toward the gate. When it opened, Mina cradled her head with great tenderness. Then she slipped her tongue into Anna’s mouth, kissing her with the gentlest passion. For an instant, her hand rested on the girl’s toweled ass. Then, slowly, Mina pulled away.  
  
“Thank you for that,” Mina smiled, letting out a soft, contented, sigh. “I sent the washtub so you would be ready for your appointment today.”  
  
“If I’d known that I would have kissed you,” Anna replied, not daring to ask what appointment she was scheduled for.  
  
“You were not supposed to have the biscuit,” Mina suddenly whispered. “Please don’t mention it to anyone.”  
  
“I won't,” Anna replied. “Thank you for that.”  
  
“You're very welcome,” said Mina softly. “Now please follow me to the medical wing.”  
  
Anna didn’t like the sound of that one bit.  
  
Mina led Anna down many dark, gray halls that purposely looked the same as one another. The Asian woman never seemed to lose her way, and soon they were in a fully stocked operating room. The lights were bright and everything looked sterile. A tall doctor with hair and a beard of gold stood by.  
  
“Goodbye Anna,” Mina said suddenly. And in a flash, she was gone.  
  
“Anna Kendrick!” the doctor smiled, motioning her to sit on an exam table. “You must have a ton of questions. Let me tell you why you’re here. “Yesterday was nothing. Completely unimportant. That was just the boss’ kid wanted to play, and he got to because he’s the boss’ kid. The reason you’re actually here is because of the dark web. For the people who know how to use it, its a world unto itself.  
  
The dark web has billions of users around the world and they’ve created their own social media, video streaming sites, and more. The whole thing is a trillion dollar market and the most powerful people in the world are heavily invested. They’ve been using their money and resources literally for decades to control everything that might affect that investment. What that means is that these people own everything. Hollywood knows where you are right now. So do the media companies. And the law enforcement agencies. You could die right now and no one would know it for decades. On TV and in movies you’d be replaced with CGI and sound equipment. The media would report you attending events. Other celebrities would talk about seeing and working with you.  
  
My point is this:everything, including, you and me, is owned by these people. They made you Anna Kendrick. They brought your parents together, got them to have a little girl, and they gave you every opportunity to rise. The cushy life you’ve been leading up to now is thanks to them, and the only way you’ll ever see it again is to obey them. Do that, and they’ll send you back to make music and movies till you’re needed again. Or you can disobey, which will eventually get you killed, and they’ll make a ton of money when everyone buys all your stuff.”  
  
Anna had listened to this speech in silence, thinking about all the times someone in her industry died mysteriously. She knew of so many scandals that had never been punished. She knew everything she had ever done had been shaped and influenced by other people. Most of all, she knew that a long dead actor was starring in the sequel to one of his movies. She realized she had been dragged into a living nightmare, and the only way back for her was to make herself useful.  
  
“What do they want from me?” Anna asked in a deadpan tone.  
  
“The dark web's streaming services are in competition too,” the doctor answered. “Content is king, and the boss runs a show beloved by men women and children everywhere called Celebrity Cunts. Each season, a celebrity faces a series of challenges. If she passes them she gets fed and housed better and makes money she can spend when she goes home. If she fails, she gets tortured for everyone’s pleasure.”  
  
“Good grief...” Anna sighed.  
  
“And every girl needs a gimmick. That’s why you’re here with me. Emma Watson became a hermaphrodite, Taylor Swift became a power squirter, and you are going to lactate horse cum.”  
  
“I’m going to WHAT?” Anna demanded  
  
“Lactate horse cum. Anna, if you ever want to get back home alive, shut the hell up and drop the towel.”   
  
Anna complied, revealing her perky 34B tits to the doctor. He made no pretense at professionalism but openly gawked as he prepared a syringe.  
  
“In here is a prolactin derivative that’ll get the juices flowing so to speak. They’ll also take you up a cup size to C in half an hour.”  
  
He carefully inserted the syringe in her left tit and pushed the plunger home. Anna winced horribly but made no other protest and the does was repeated for her right tit. Then he picked up two incredibly thin tubes attached to a container the size of a baby food jar.   
  
“These are micro-catheters,” he informed Anna, sliding one in her milk duct. At once, Anna shrieked out in gasping pain.  
  
As it turned out, the doctor was an asshole. Normally, inserting the tubes would have caused only mild discomfort. But the doctor had intentionally run a file over the ends of them so that they were rougher than they should have been. He put the second one in and smiled as Anna howled in pain, gritting her teeth and glaring daggers at the doctor. But he calmly raised the tiny container, and the yellowish white horse semen slid into her tits.  
  
“When the drug I gave you combines with that, your tits will always be full of horse cum! Which means we’re done here. Mina! Take her to make up and rehearsal.”   
  
Mina appeared momentarily and did just that.  
  
An hour later they were on a giant sound stage and a redhead who looked like Jessica Rabbit stepped in front of a live audience of four hundred. She was wearing a red g-string bikini and nothing else and holding a wireless microphone. Cameras suddenly fired on and the stage was being broadcast to an audience of nearly three hundred million. The stage was set and the time had come for Anna Kendrick to meet the dark web.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Horny teenage boys and girls! Welcome to CELEBRITY CUNTS! I’m your host, Ellen Reed! This season, we’re bringing you someone you’ve all been begging for. A star of screen and stage and song who is arguably the hottest thing on two legs. She was kidnapped in her sleep and dragged here for your viewing pleasure. And she's gonna be here all season long. Put your perverted hands together for the one, the only, ANNA KENDRICK!”  
  
The crowd went wild as Anna walked into the stage as she had so many times in her life. She was beaming a thousand watt smile at the audience and her hair looked heavenly beneath the bright lights. She wore nothing at all and everyone was quick to notice that her tits had never looked so big and firm in her life. She walked up to Ellen and took the microphone.  
  
“Hello, everyone! My name is Anna Kendrick, and I am the nastiest fucking cum dump whore on the planet! Tonight I am going to do things you won't fucking believe! And to start things off, let me show you my talent. You see these big, ripe, firm, juicy, motherfucking whore titties here?” she asked everyone, jumping up and down so that they jiggled appreciatively. “Well they're full to bursting! Full of HORSE CUM! Watch me squeeze these fuckers! she shouted to thunderous applause.  
  
Anna cupped her tits from below and squeezed hard sending six thick jets of animal cum flying in wide arcs from each nipple. She groaned lewdly and drove her nails deep in her titflesh as semen rained down on her tits, face, hair and body like a fountain. Within a few moments she was covered from head to toe as was Ellen, who had long ago ripped off her bikini top. As Anna continued mauling her breasts, the host shoved her to the ground and leapt on her right tit.  
  
“God, yeah. Suck it bitch! Drink that fucking horse splooge! Bite me you fucking whore! Eat that fucking tit meat! Chew it. Chew my nipple as hard as you can! Grind it in your teeth! God hurt this fucking whore!”  
  
Overcome with lust, Anna cut her speech short and forced her left tit in her own mouth. The live audience was shouting out encouragement, and as Anna swilled cum down greedily, Ellen began to fist the actress’ cunt. Anna groaned with animal lust as she felt the knuckles slam into her walls, and she sank her teeth into her nipple with savage force. In the front row, a girl who looked to be about fifteen left her mother to lap up the cum at the foot of the stage. Within moments, her mother and several others joined in.  
  
Crazed with lust, Ellen suddenly yanked her fist free, tore the tit out of Anna’s mouth and spat out the one she was sucking. With wild abandon she began raining down savage punches on Anna’s tits, drawing screams of pain and pleasure.  
  
“Beat those fucking tits!” the fifteen year-old shouted from her vantage point.  
  
Ellen took a moment to grab her discarded microphone, hand it to the girl and point to her ass.  
  
Anna viciously forced Ellen’s head into her twat and screamed at the host to eat her raw. The teenage girl took the cum soaked mic and jammed it deep into Ellen's asshole. The girl forced it down with all her might while Ellen slurped Anna's drenched twat with wild abandon. She gnawed the star’s pussylips and rammed her tongue hard until Anna’s cunt muscles threatened to rip it out. At last, writhing in a fog of heat and electricity, Anna let out a feral shout and blasted Ellen’s tonsils with torrents of girlcum. At that moment, Ellen shat out the microphone, grabbed the little girl, and farted directly on her face. The host worked the girl’s nose into her hole and blasted her in the face again.  
  
“Fuck yes! Fart on that whore!” her mother cried, jilling feverishly. And seizing the microphone, she began sodomizing her child mercilessly.  
  
Eventually, the stage was cleared of everyone but Anna and Ellen who were standing in a huge puddle of horse dick snot. They each had huge globs of the stuff in their mouths and they were swapping it as they made out.  
  
“Get me a bowl!” Anna demanded in the brief moment her mouth was free.  
  
Stagehands brought in a huge punch bowl, and each girl swallowed hard. Then Anna squatted over the bowl and let out a long, hot, torrent of piss. When she was finished, Ellen took over, filling the bowl nearly to capacity. When her stream died off, Anna picked the bowl up and began guzzling down the piss it held. She drank for two minutes straight without stopping. When the bowl was empty, she licked it clean.  
  
“And that’s my talent!” Anna announced to the room. Across the dark web, millions of people cheered.  
  
Twenty minutes of cleanup later, the stage lights rose on Anna Kendrick. She was dressed in a sleek, tight, bodysuit that made her look exactly like a Doberman. Only her pussy, ass, and face were exposed. A collar around her neck sported tags that read ‘Anna’. There was a large pet bowl of wet dog food in front of her. It was the cheapest brand the show could find. The producers had made certain that it was expired. As the live audience knew, the smell it gave off was nauseating, but they all wanted to see her wolf down every bite. So Anna was forcing glob after glob down her belly when three huge Dobermans were led on stage.  
  
“As Anna enjoys the shittiest dog food we could find, let me tell you about these dogs,” Ellen began. “They aren’t leashed because each of them has a microchip implanted in their brain that allows us total control. Anna’s first challenge tonight, worth ten thousand dollars, is to make these three cum in under five minutes. If she can’t do it, she still wins a prize: an enema with caustic acid. Go get her, boys!”  
  
One dog ran for Anna immediately, lying on its back when it got there. It’s huge, red, prick was rock hard and at attention. The actress crawled over to it and climbed on top. The dog stabbed into her pussy and stretched it wide. Anna began to ride it deep and fast.  
  
“That’s it, you stupid, fucking, shit-swilling, toilet slut! Ellen growled. “Ride that cock like your fucking boyfriend! Churn all that rancid dog food in your stomach, bitch! Give him your cunt, you filthy whore. How does it feel to be a Doberman’s rape toy? How does it feel to be a fleshlight for dog dick? Bend over, dumb cunt! Here comes another cock for you!”  
  
Just then, the second dog came galloping up, dropping it’s heavy, furry, body on top of Anna.  
  
“Fuck yes, you nasty bastard! Get that fucking cock in me!” Anna shouted nastily. “Fuck! Oh, that’s it, boy! Jam it up my ass! Make me your bitch! Make your dirty dog-fucking bitch! Rip my fucking holes open! Use me like the shit-eating whore I am! Oh fuck, who wants to see these big dogs breed their bitch? Don’t you wish these nasty motherfuckers could knock me up? Breed me! Rape that dog com into my womb! Don’t stop till you give me your puppies! I wanna be bred by fucking dogs!” Anna screamed to the delight of an audience that was openly masturbating.  
  
As Ellen and Anna made the stage ring with their filth, the dogs continued to assault Anna’s holes. The dog in her ass was thrusting like a jackhammer, his massive knot banging obscenely against her hole. The one in her pussy was thrusting violently upward, reaming Anna’s cunt walls and dripping precum inside her. But now the third dog came ambling by just within reach of Anna’s mouth.  
  
Anna took his massive prick into her mouth and at once, Ellen grabbed her head and forced it down to the knot. She did this over and over, forcing precum down Anna’s throat. The star gagged horribly, but Ellen didn’t let up and eventually she was forcing Anna so viciously that his knot was popping in and out of her mouth. The dog in her ass suddenly let out a howl and slammed his knot into Anna’s ass as be blew his load. The dog in her pussy quickly followed suit.  
  
There was one dog left, and he finally came when Ellen shoved her mouth around his knot and held it there. That left Anna with dog cum in each of her holes and knots in her pussy and ass. And then Anna released, a loud, crackling, fart, and diarrhea began running down the dog’s cock.  
  
“And she’s made them all cum! Ellen chimed in on that note. Time? Four minutes and thirty-eight seconds! Anna has completed the first challenge! Next time, we’ll see if she can survive the second one. Until then, I am your host Ellen Reed and this has been Celebrity Cunts! See you all next time!”   
  
As the credits rolled online, members of the live audience were chosen at random and allowed a minute to do whatever to Anna. A couple of men and one woman kicked her in the cunt, while several teenage girls took steaming, hot, dumps on her. A heavyset man rammed a beer bottle up her cunt. An old woman stabbed her ass with a penknife. By the time the audience cleared out, Anna was shaking like jello, alone and broken in the dimming house lights. 


End file.
